Takao Goes to Midorima's House
by kikay292
Summary: Just a random day. Takao and Midorima were the only ones left walking on the streets after watching a horror movie at Miyaji-senpai's house. Takao was given the permission to sleep at Midorima's house who was unexpectedly rich... very rich. Takao had weird thoughts in his mind and he was scared of the dark. (sucks at summary XD) MidorimaXTakao WARNING: YAOI Ooc in some parts


***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

It was already late at night but Midorima and Takao were still walking on the streets. They just finished watching a movie— a horror movie at Miyaji-senpai's house with the whole team. Now, the two of them were the only ones left.

"Shin-chan, what should I do? The last train just left," Takao asked the taller man beside him.

"Walk home," the green-haired man answered.

"Ehh? But my home is so far from here," Takao whined.

Midorima sighed in annoyance as he pushed his megane back to its place. "Aren't you just exaggerating? Your house is just two blocks away from here."

"Still far"

"Don't complain. It's your fault for taking the long way."

"But I want to walk with you," Takao said as he clung to Midorima's arm.

Feeling the Hawk's arm wrapping irritably around his, Midorima's brows twitched in annoyance. "Takao" His tone was telling the man to get his hands off of him.

Takao grinned widely as he tightened his hug around Midorima's arm. "But I want to be close to you, Shin-chan," he sang cheerfully.

"You're awfully close enough, Takao," Midorima complained as he looked away to hide the blush that was unexpectedly formed on his cheeks.

"Shin-chan, I can see you blushing~" the hawk teased the shooting guard.

Midorima just frowned in anger and annoyance at the man's ability. "Tsk, I am not- nanodayo"

"Nanodayo"

Much to Midorima's annoyance, Takao spoke that last word at the same time as him. "Takao, how long do you plan on following me?"

"Can't you just let me sleepover at your house, Shin-chan?" Takao pouted.

"You can't"

"Please, Shin-chan!" Takao suddenly jumped in front of Midorima and they both stopped walking. "Please, Shin-chan," he repeated. He really wanted to see his Shin-chan's house. He wanted to be the first one Midorima permits to have a sleepover at his house. Well, because he wanted to be the one closest to his Shin-chan. Not that he would tell that to the man; Midorima doesn't care about him.

"You might as well stop calling me with that dumb nickname while you beg, Takao" Midorima said as he resumed his walking, shoving the short player out of the way.

"Are you letting me stay, Shin-chan?" Takao turned and ran after the shooting guard.

"No" was Midorima's definite answer.

Hearing the man's absolute answer, Takao stopped walking as his lips formed a cute pout. "Fine," he gave up. "You'll just let your teammate walk alone in the cold streets so late at night," he whined but that didn't even stop the green-haired from walking forward. "Tsk" he frowned as he turned and started walking the opposite way. He thought Midorima would let him but he was wrong. "And I was ranked last at Oha-asa today. I don't even have my lucky item," he whispered to himself, pouting. Now he understands why Midorima believes that Oha-asa. It gives accurate prediction most of the time. Today was a very unlucky day— having to watch that movie and Midorima turning him down… Takao walked with his hands behind his head while humming.

"Takao"

Takao got surprised when his arm was grabbed and he was forced to turn around. He saw Midorima frowning with annoyance at him.

"Only for today, Takao," Midorima growled.

"Y-You're letting me stay?" Takao couldn't believe what he heard and he was wide-eyed. Maybe, the Oha-asa was wrong.

Midorima put a calm expression on his face as he pushed his megane up. "Just for today"

Takao smiled the happiest smile before throwing himself to Midorima, hugging the man tightly. "Yey, thank you," he thanked, burying his face on the taller man's chest. "Shin-chan, did you overhear what I said? I was just whispering to myself, you know."

"Whatever, Bakao," Midorima whispered as he blushed at their position.

"Wahhh, Shin-chan, you're blushing again~"

"I am not, nano—"

"Ah, Shin-chan, why did you stop?"

"Shut up," Midorima growled, pushing Takao away from him. "If you don't stop teasing me, I might just change my mind," he said as he started walking again.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! I was just kidding," Takao cheerfully said as he ran after the green-haired man. "I'm just really excited now."

* * *

"_I'm just really excited now"_

That was what Takao said before they reached Midorima's house. Now, he was standing on front of a tall gate… a very tall gate he couldn't even see the house behind it. He doesn't even know if he should be calling that a house. Behind that very tall gate is surely a mansion. And as a commoner, you would even call it a palace. "Hey, Shin-chan," he whispered to the man beside him. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Yeah, why?"

Takao gulped. _What? What? What? _

Why is his Shin-chan just standing there? He should at least explain to him why there was a tall gate. Midorima knows that he is a commoner, after all. But Midorima just stood there as they waited for the gate to open.

_Why? Why? Why? _

Takao wondered if this was really a tall gate or was he just too short?

_T-This isn't like the dramas on TV, right?_

This isn't like the dramas he sees on TV, right? Where the poor girl goes to his unexpectedly-so-rich boyfriend's house then she gets to meet his parents who obviously doesn't want a commoner for their Oh-so-great son. Then, the father will use force for them to break up.

_Oh my God_

"Shin-chan, I change my mind. I'll just go home, it's just two blocks away, anyway," Takao told the man. Though it'll take not more than an hour to get there, he decided to just do it because he didn't want to be separated from his Shin-chan.

"It's dangerous to walk alone. It's already past midnight."

"I-It's fine," Takao laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "I can go— ah" _Oh shit. _The gate suddenly opened and there was a car waiting for the two of them. Midorima opened the car's door and got in. Takao got in also and the driver started driving.

_Why are we riding a car? Why? Why? Why? _If they had a car, Midorima should have just asked them to fetch him instead of walking all the way here, right? And why the hell do they even have to ride a car? Is the house too far from the gate? He wanted to ask but he stayed quiet as he tried hard to behave himself as much as possible.

"Takao, are you alright?"

Takao gulped again. This is the part where the poor girl speaks, and even his boyfriend's servants will judge her because of her manners, right?

_Oh my God._ _Oh my God._ _Oh my God._

But not speaking would be rude. "I'm fine, Shin-chan."

_Oh shit_

Did the driver just give him a glance? Maybe, it's because he just called their young master 'Shin-chan', right? It must be that. How could he call their young master like that?

"You're really quiet now."

Takao just laughed nervously at what was said. He really didn't want to talk now, surprisingly. He's so nervous. His heart was beating so fast and it beat even faster when the car stopped.

"We're here, young master."

They both got out of the car. How long was the distance between the gate and the 'house', you ask? Takao doesn't know. He was way too distracted in his thoughts.

"Young master, you brought a friend. We'll prepare the guest room."

"No!" Takao refused in a shout and everyone, including Midorima, stared at him.

_Shin-chan, don't look at me like that. You're really making me nervous._

He clutched Midorima's sleeve tightly as he took a step backwards. He had never been in a situation like this before so he really didn't know how to act. He even wondered if he is himself now. He was so out of character that he doesn't know if he was still himself anymore.

Midorima was surprised at how Takao responded but he just sighed as he pushed his megane. "He'll sleep in my room. Bring a futon," he ordered before walking, taking Takao with him.

* * *

"Takao, what's with you?" Midorima asked as he wore his pajamas.

"You didn't tell me you were rich," Takao answered. He was finally able to breathe normally again now that the two of them are alone.

"I did tell you. Everyone in the team knows, Bakao."

Takao pouted at the nickname. "You didn't tell me you were THIS rich." His room was bigger than anyone could ever imagine. His bed has a roof. His room has everything. It almost seemed like a house itself, only there was no kitchen.

"Will you stop this talk already?"

Takao got surprised, hearing the tone of Midorima's voice. Maybe, Midorima didn't like talking about this. Maybe, that's why he didn't know. Now, he just put his Shin-chan in a bad mood. What should he do?

Takao grinned as his mind processed. "Shin-chan, look at me," he ordered cheerfully and Midorima complied. "Is this pajama yours? It's really big," he smiled and just to prove it, he let go of the pajama pants he was wearing, making it slide down to his feet, leaving him wearing only the oversized pajama shirt that looked like a dress on him.

"Takao!" Midorima quickly went to Takao and covered his body with a blanket.

"Shin-chan?"

"You're really indecent, Takao."

Takao only grinned at the comment. He moved backwards, taking the blanket off of him. "It's fine, Shin-chan. I'm still wearing my boxers," he assured, pulling the end of his shirt up a little, showing Midorima the tight boxers he was wearing.

Midorima blushed as he looked away. This idiot just wouldn't stop teasing him. "Tsk" he went back to his bed and lied there. "I'm gonna turn the lights off."

"Hai, hai," Takao smiled happily as he lied on the futon. "Good night, Shin-chan."

And the light was gone. Takao closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But suddenly, the scenes from the movie they watched earlier flashed in his mind. He wanted to move but was too scared to do it. The futon where he was lying was just beside Midorima's bed which means that only a little turn of his body to the right would make him see what's under the man's bed.

"S-Shin-chan?"

But no one answered him.

"Shin-chan, you're awake, right? Tell me you're still awake!"

Still, there was no answer. Takao gulped.

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out._

…

"Shin-chan!" Takao jumped to Midorima's bed in a very fast motion. He took the blanket that was covering the man's body and quickly straddled him. He shook the man's body forcefully and soon, Midorima was already sitting, annoyance clear in his face.

"What the hell, Takao?" Midorima glared at the idiot who was clinging to him so tightly.

"Turn the lights on!" Takao demanded as he continued shaking the man's body.

Midorima didn't know why. All he could do was just to sigh in annoyance. This idiot is really unpredictable and all he does is just to annoy the hell out of him. "Okay, okay," he complied, taking the remote. He turned the lights on and then, looked at the idiot, showing him how annoyed he is. "Now tell me why you are freaking out," he demanded.

"Shin-chan, you're alive!" Takao shouted in relief as he hugged the shooting guard.

Midorima's brows twitched in annoyance. Is that it? What the hell is wrong with this idiot? He's really sleepy now and they have practice early in the morning. "Of course I am, now go back to sleep."

"But Shin-chan, under your bed… there might be…" Takao whispered.

Midorima heard it. Even though Takao's voice was surprisingly very low, he still heard it. Under his bed, there might be what? "Bakao," he called. "There's nothing under the bed," he stated, knowing now why the idiot was freaking out. "You can check it if you want."

"But Shin-chan!" Takao refused. He moved closer to Midorima and hugged him tighter. "L-Let's just sleep together."

It was now Midorima's turn to gulp. Does something like this normally happen? Between guys? Takao was wearing only a large shirt and tight boxers. Takao's crotch was indecently grinding against his stomach. "Takao, stop it," he ordered seriously, making Takao shut his talkative mouth. He got off from his bed and stood up, lifting Takao in the process. He laid Takao on the futon gently. "Now sleep."

"But Shin-chan" Takao clutched Midorima's sleeves tightly.

"There's nothing under the bed or anywhere. Good night."

Takao just watched silently as the taller man left the futon and went back to his bed. "A-At least, leave the lights on," he suggested.

"Impossible," Midorima told the boy. He was really just feeling annoyed. He didn't know if Takao was just teasing him or if he was really serious about being scared. Despite that, he still turned the lights off and slept.

_Ughh… What will happen to me now?_

Takao still couldn't sleep.

It wasn't obvious because he never showed it to anyone before, not that he had a chance to. And who the hell would brag about something as embarrassing as this? HE IS SCARED OF THE DARK. Is that something to be proud of? Kids are the only ones who should feel this way.

But he couldn't stop being scared because of one reason— his hawk's eye. It might be his best asset in basketball but it was the worst during nights. He could see everything— even the darkest part of Midorima's room.

_Ughhh… _

And he couldn't just close his eyes now, could he? He just watched a horror movie and he had a bad habit of remembering the scariest scenes when he closes his eyes.

_I shouldn't have insisted on coming here. _His house was just two blocks away. He should have just gone home. Maybe, he'd be sound asleep now.

"Shin-chan…" Takao whispered, hoping that Midorima would pity him but no one answered. Maybe, Midorima was deeply asleep now. He wanted to sneak in Midorima's bed but he just made the man angry earlier and doing that would make him angrier so he just had to stay still in the futon. _Wahhh… _He really felt like crying now. The Oha-Asa was right, after all.

* * *

The alarm clock rang and Midorima opened his eyes. He sat up and turned it off. It was still dark because it was still 5:30 in the morning but he has to wake up now because he has practice at 7am today, and Takao is here; they really have to wake up early. He turned he lights on and quickly looked at Takao.

"Takao?"

Takao was covered in blanket but it looked like he was awake underneath.

"Takao"

Midorima got up from his bed and went to Takao. He forcefully slid the blanket down to the man's waist and stared at him.

"Shin-chan, is it morning already?" Takao asked.

"You didn't sleep?" Midorima also asked, ignoring Takao's question. He could see bags under the hawk's eyes.

"I didn't," Takao answered before yawning. "Shin-chan, wake me up after 30 minutes, okay? I'm really feeling sleepy," he said as he covered himself with the blanket.

"Was it because of the dark?"

"Yes," was Takao's simple answer, unintentionally making the man feel guilty.

"You should have just sneaked in my bed."

Takao opened his eyes again to look at Midorima, though he was really feeling sleepy. "But you were mad at me."

Hearing Takao's argument, Midorima sighed. Takao really knows him well. "Then stay here. I'll tell Miyaji-senpai that you're not feeling well," he said as he stood up, leaving Takao alone in the room.

Not long after that, someone knocked on the door and came in. Takao didn't bother seeing the person because that would be just Midorima, right? This is his room, after all.

"Takao-sama"

A lady's voice called him. _Whose voice is it? Whose voice is it? _He suddenly felt nervous so he quickly sat up to see who just came and saw a maid walking towards him.

"You didn't have to get up, Takao-sama. Young master just asked me to check your temperature," the lady informed.

_So she's a nurse? _"I-I'm fine, really. I just feel sleepy, that's all," Takao said. "Where is Shin-chan?"

"Shin—? Oh… He's talking with his father."

"His father is here?"

"No, they're talking on the phone. Takao-sama, please let me check your temperature."

"O-Okay…" Takao complied. He let the lady check his temperature and after that, she left. Takao sighed in relief. He just called the young master Shin-chan in front of her. He misbehaved in front of her. Then she'll tell the master. She'll tell that their young master is with a commoner then they'll be separated.

"Takao!" Midorima called loudly. "You're spacing out."

"Shin-chan!" Takao jumped out of the futon to hug his Shin-chan. "Let's go to practice!" he shouted. If he stays here any longer, who knows what might happen to him.

* * *

"Shin-chan!"

Midorima heard the Hawk call him. They were in the middle of jogging; Takao was just beside him. He chose to ignore the idiot because talking while jogging is tiring.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

Midorima's brows twitched in annoyance as he heard the idiot call him with that annoying nickname repeatedly and he couldn't just stay silent. "What?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Shin-chan?" Takao asked out of the blue.

"What?" was all Midorima could reply. What's with that sudden question? Why did Takao even ask that?

"Well, I just thought that it would be hard to get your parents' consent," Takao answered with a smile.

"Huh?" Midorima even wondered how Takao ended up thinking that way. "You're awfully cheerful for someone who didn't get any sleep last night," he commented, thinking that Takao was just teasing him again.

"But Shin-chan, maybe your father will choose your bride. Wahhh… I'm so jealous, Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed.

Pissed at what was said, Midorima just stayed quiet. A frown was formed on his face as he continued jogging. This idiot surely has a lot to say after staying so quiet in his house earlier. He continued ignoring the idiot 'til—

"Waahhh!"

The guy beside Midorima tripped and fell on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Midorima stopped jogging as he turned to Takao and so did everyone else.

"I tripped," Takao told them. He got surprised when Midorima quickly checked his knees. "It's just a scratch, Shin-chan," he informed the man.

Midorima stood up, sighing. "Then stand up," he said as he calmed down.

"I was about to but you all suddenly came," Takao said as he tried to stand but— "Oops," luckily Midorima caught him when he failed to stand.

Midorima held Takao firmly while Takao clung to him tightly. "Takao," he called as he looked at the point guard.

Takao looked up at the shooting guard and gave him a smile. "I think I sprained my ankle, Shin-chan," he informed them.

* * *

"Shin-chan, you're so sweet giving me a piggyback ride," Takao grinned as he rested his head on the shooting guard's shoulder.

"You're an idiot. If you weren't feeling well, you should have just stayed at our house," Midorima said.

"But your house is scary…"

"What?"

"Just like in TV dramas. You never know when your elite relative will come. Then the poor girlfriend will be judged by them and then, they'll be separated," Takao spoke his mind.

Midorima sighed. So that is why Takao was so quiet? "You're the girlfriend?"

"Yes," Takao answered, laughing.

"That's the first time I heard that."

"But Shin-chan, you just chose me over basketball. I'm pretty confident that you're in love with me," Takao sang cheerfully.

Midorima frowned his usual frown as he heard what was said. He blushed involuntarily and he tried not to drop the idiot who just made him feel this way. "I am not. I just can't leave you knowing that it's my fault you weren't able to sleep last night," he argued.

"Shin-chan, you're a real tsundere," Takao commented.

"Stop this joke already, Takao," Midorima growled at his idiot partner.

Takao smiled as he clung to Midorima tighter. "Yeah, I keep using this joke that I don't know if it's still a joke anymore. I don't even know who's in love with whom. I keep saying you love me but I might be the one who's in love with you."

Midorima was wide-eyed when he heard that. What the hell is Takao saying?

"Ahaha," Takao laughed nervously, realizing what he just said. Damn his talkative mouth. Why did he speak that out loud, really? "That was a joke, of course. Why are you blushing, Shin-chan?" he teased the shooting guard.

"Takao," Midorima hissed. He knows that it wasn't a joke. But he chose to not make a fuss about it, knowing that it would just make them feel awkward.

Takao sighed in relief, though in his mind only. Good thing he always fools around, otherwise, Midorima would have taken him seriously. "Shin-chan, you're taking the wrong way," he exclaimed as he noticed Midorima change route.

"I'll take you to my house."

"What? No. No. No. No. I can't relax there," Takao refused. "Just take me home, Shin-chan. I'll introduce you to your future mother-in-law," he joked.

"If I take you there looking like this, it would leave a bad expression then she won't accept me," Midorima told the Hawk, a little smirk forming on his lips.

That made Takao blush and he buried his face on Shintarou's shoulders. "You're embarrassing me, Shin-chan!"

* * *

It was already late at night and Takao was still at his Shin-chan's house. Believe it or not, he really wanted to go home now but Midorima wouldn't let him. He even met Midorima's sister and luckily she was kind. But what if she tells their parents about him? He and his Shin-chan would definitely be separated.

And he wasn't able to sleep at all. They just kept on checking his ankle. He actually felt like he was confined in a hospital. Not that he was complaining but it would be best if Midorima was the only one tending him, though that would be a very wishful thinking of course.

"Shin-chan, please let me go home already," Takao shouted as he sat up on the bed only to be shove back, making him lie on the bed again.

"You're staying," Midorima said in a serious tone.

"Wah, Shin-chan, you're so forceful," Takao commented. "You might as well attack me tonight," he teased the man again.

"Hn" Midorima took pajamas for him and Takao. "Takao," he called as he threw Takao the piece of cloth.

"Only a shirt?"

"Complaining?"

"No, but Shin-chan, you should help me change clothes."

"No"

"Shin-chan!"

"No"

"SHIN-CHAN! SHIN-CHAN! SHIN—"

"FINE" Midorima gave up, irritated at the idiot. He walked near the idiot and sat in front of him. He pulled Takao's shirt up and he received a smug smile from the idiot.

"You're really attacking me, Shin-chan. You must really like me," Takao grinned widely. He waited for Midorima's response but Midorima just stayed quiet as he removed Takao's clothes. "Hey, Shin-chan, is it really okay for me to stay? What if your father comes? Do you hate me so much that you'd even use your father so I would stay away from you?"

Midorima sighed at the continuous questions. "Lift your hips," he ordered the boy so he could take Takao's shorts off. Just how much time does Takao spend on watching TV dramas to come up with that conclusion? "If my father hated people like you to come near us, then, they shouldn't have put me in that school in the first place, Bakao," he informed his idiot partner as he buttoned the pajama shirt.

"Then it's ok for him if I'll be your girlfriend?" Takao asked the Tsundere.

Midorima was finally done dressing Takao. He removed his megane and placed it on the cabinet near his bed. He lied on the bed, facing the other way so he wouldn't see Takao. Then he covered himself with the blanket. "Maybe, but not for me."

"Shin-chan!" Takao shouted as he lied on the bed close to Midorima. "Don't turn your back on me!"

"I don't want to see your face."

"You're so cold, Shin-chan!" Takao shouted again as he reached out his hand and tried to turn the bigger body around.

"Hurry up and sleep Takao so I can turn off the lights," Midorima scolded the idiot behind him.

"Just let me take a look at your face, Shin-chan."

"Die. I'll turn the lights off now."

"No! Don't!" Takao pouted and the lights stayed on. "Just you wait, Shin-chan. I'll make you look at me someday," he whispered to himself. "I'll recover from this injury then I'll practice harder than you then I'll be better in basketball, better than you, better than anyone else. Then you'll surely look at me!" He shouted at Midorima.

"You done?"

Takao frowned at Midorima's coldness but he just kept quiet because he knows that Midorima is a tsundere, at least that is what he believes. "Good night."

Midorima just stayed quiet for a few minutes. That was his payback for Takao teasing him too much. "Takao," he called but the idiot did not respond. He turned around to look at him. Takao had his eyes closed and Midorima decided to just stare at him. He stayed like that for a few minutes 'til Takao's eyes opened.

"Why are you looking at me now?" Takao asked the shooting guard.

"Why do you have tears in your eyes?" Midorima asked back.

"Because you won't look at me," Takao answered in a low voice.

"Is that something to cry for?"

"Yes"

"I'm looking at you now."

"Wahhh!" Takao sobbed as he faced the ceiling. He felt embarrassed, realizing that Midorima was staring at him— only at him for too long. "You're so sweet, Shin-chan!" he shouted, smiling. But that smile didn't last long because the room suddenly turned dark and he froze. "Shin-chan?"

"I told you to sleep, didn't I?" Midorima asked the idiot. "You're awfully cheerful when the lights are on so I turned it off."

"Shin-chan, I'm sorry. I won't shout again so please, turn the lights on. I'll definitely sleep this time so Shin-chan, the lights—" those were all he was able to say before the tall man grabbed his hand and pulled him— surprisingly, he was pulled in a hug. "Shin-chan?" he felt Midorima's arms wrapped around his waist as he was pulled closer. "Shin-chan?"

"Still scared?"

"Huh?" Takao had a hard time thinking about what was happening and he suddenly blushed at the closeness. "Shin-chan, y-you're really in love with me, aren't you?" he asked, smiling hesitantly as he wasn't sure if it was right to bring that question up.

"I'm not."

"T-Then why are you so sweet to me?" Takao couldn't stop stuttering. Midorima seemed so hard for him to reach but now…

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just doing this because I can't sleep with the lights on, Bakao."

"S-Shin-chan?" Takao's blush turned redder and he was glad it was dark because Midorima wouldn't be able to see it. "I love you too, Shin-chan," he confessed as he hugged back the Tsundere.

* * *

**READ PART TWO!**

**MIDORIMA GOES TO TAKAO'S HOUSE **

**:DD**


End file.
